


Ibuki Mioda support conversations

by Genoscissors



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fire Emblem AU, Support Conversations, screaming in a library
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21959404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genoscissors/pseuds/Genoscissors
Summary: Ibuki Mioda conversations in the style of fire emblem supports.(No FE knowledge required to enjoy)
Relationships: Koizumi Mahiru/Mioda Ibuki, Kuwata Leon & Mioda Ibuki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Mahiru

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheGamerPie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGamerPie/gifts).



> The Fire Emblem aspects aren't particularly prominent right now, but for some context: 
> 
> The casts of the Danganronpa games have joined forces to fight Junko and the Monokumas, who have caused the tragedy.

**Ibuki and Mahiru C support**

(Set in a library that is in slight disarray due to the tragedy. Mahiru is wandering around, looking for a certain section.)

Mahiru: Hmm… this is the photography section… but I still can’t find any… maybe this place didn’t have-

Ibuki: AAAAAAA~! 

Mahiru: Screaming? Ibuki, are you alright? 

(Mahiru runs around a shelf to see Ibuki alone, dancing around.)

Ibuki: Ya-ho! Ya-ho! Wooooo!

Mahiru: Ibuki, what are you doing? 

Ibuki: Oh Mahiru~ don’t you always wanna scream in a library? It’s so much fun! 

Mahiru: You are meant to be silent here. 

Ibuki: Yes I know… but it’s not like there’s anyone else around, so it’s completely fine! 

Mahiru: It isn’t, it’s completely irresponsible! What if any Monokuma units heard you? 

Ibuki: Well then I’d have a wonderfully cute Mahiru to protect me! 

Mahiru: You- (softly) what? 

Ibuki: Oh oh! Look at that! There’s a CD corner! (runs over) I hope these still work… ooo, they have all of Franciszka Leszczyńska’s albums! You ever heard her stuff before?

Mahiru: Not that I know of. Though the name does ring a bell… 

Ibuki: She was the ultimate parody artist of class 74! I performed with her once, it was so much fun! 

(Ibuki starts singing loudly) 

Mahiru: I see… 

Ibuki: Come on, dance with me Mahiru! 

Mahiru: Eh? But I can’t-

(Ibuki takes her hand and they dance together. Mahiru accidentally steps into a bookcase and falls over.)

Mahiru: Ah… 

Ibuki: Oh no… are you alright? 

Mahiru: No, no, I’m fine. I’m just not cut out for dancing. 

(Ibuki offers her a hand. Instead of taking it, Mahiru quickly takes a photo.) 

Ibuki: Eh? Ehhhhhh?

Mahiru: Oh, sorry. It’s just my natural reaction when I see someone smiling… 

Ibuki: Weelll… if you wanna take photos I can pose~ (she does, with multiple peace signs. Mahiru internally questions how she is making 5 peace signs with only 2 hands.)

Mahiru: Ah, alright then. 

Ibuki: Wait wait! (She knocks over a bookcase, and puts one foot on it.) Now! I might use this as an album cover. Just imagine it! “Music to scream in a library to”. Doesn’t that just scream, pun intended, country techno rock? 

Mahiru: Uh… 

Ibuki: Ah nevermind the details. Make sure to get my good side! 

Mahiru: Alright then… 

**Ibuki and Mahiru B support**

Ibuki: Oh oh, how about “Push over a bookcase, kill god!” That would be a great title for a single! 

Mahiru: Well, it’s better than the one with the camel… 

Ibuki: Yep yep! I’m imagining it now… (Ibuki starts singing, whilst playing air guitar) _I was just looking for a simple thing… a memento of my mother… when suddenly I couldn’t find it…_

Mahiru: Huh? 

Ibuki: _I got real mega annoyed! And I wanted to shake my fist at the sky… but both my hands were tied to this chainsaw that dragged me into hell…_

Mahiru: I… I was following the first part but… 

Ibuki: _So I pushed over a bookcase and killed god! Hell heckin’ yeah!_

Mahiru: … 

Ibuki: What do you think? Not bad for a first draft, eh?

Mahiru: That beginning, about your mother. Where did that come from? 

Ibuki: Dunno really, just came into my head so I sung it. 

Mahiru: I see… your mother, is she-

Ibuki: I haven’t heard from her or dad since the tragedy started. No news is good news, right?

Mahiru: I suppose… I guess the despair group would have made a big deal out of… you know… to a person close to an ultimate.

Ibuki: Yeah, that’s how I see it too. So how about your mum?

Mahiru: She’s safe, I think. She was out of Japan when it happened, and found a shelter before the rest of the world was affected. 

Ibuki: That’s good! She on a business trip or something?

Mahiru: Sort of. She’s a photographer too, that’s how my talent started.

Ibuki: Ooo, that’s awesome! What does she take pictures of?

Mahiru: War. 

Ibuki: Ah…

Mahiru: Yeah…

Ibuki: I guess you miss her?

Mahiru: I should but… I’m pretty used to her being away from home. So I don’t miss her as much as other people might… 

Ibuki: Hmm… I got it!

Mahiru: Oh?

Ibuki: Oh uh, my next song to scream in a library to! Listen to this…

**Ibuki and Mahiru A support**

(Ibuki is hiding something behind her back, she enters Mahiru’s room)

Ibuki: Hey hey, so I went back to the library… you’ll never guess what I found~

Mahiru: What? 

Ibuki: Come on, ya gotta guess! 

Mahiru: Uh… a CD of-

Ibuki: Nope nope! It’s a book! 

Mahiru: Oh. Is it a music book? 

Ibuki: Nope! It’s a book about war! (She takes the book and shows it to Mahiru) I skimmed it, seems like there’s a ton about the tragic deaths of tons and tons of people.

Mahiru: Alright?

Ibuki: Yeah, it’s really awful what happened… anyway, I saw it and thought of you! (She gives the book to Mahiru)

Mahiru: Uh… thank you? (She goes to put it down)

Ibuki: Wait wait! Look at it!

Mahiru: (Reading the title) Civil Wars of the Modern Day, A Study Of-

Ibuki: No no! (She opens it and points to a line in the copyright section)

Mahiru: Photographs used with permission of… no way…

Ibuki: That’s your mum right? The name sounded correct so I assumed-

Mahiru: Yes… I- I don’t know what to say I-

(Ibuki holds out her arms, offering a hug. Mahiru hugs her.)

Mahiru: Thank you. I’d been looking for something like this but-

Ibuki: I guessed. But ya were looking specifically at photo books weren’t you? So I had the idea, hey hey, what if they were somewhere else? So yeah, that’s how we got here!

Mahiru: It’s wonderful. Thank you. 

Ibuki: Oh oh! I was skimming through this one, uh… (Ibuki finds a page) thought you might like this one. 

Mahiru: This is… (a picture of a soldier laughing whilst glancing at the camera)

Ibuki: Lovely smile eh? Even in such harsh times, we keep on going. 

Mahiru: Yes. Yes we do. 

Ibuki: (holds up hands as if taking a picture) Click Click! 

Mahiru: Hmm?

Ibuki: Shame, isn’t it? You take photos of beautiful smiles, but ya never get to see the most beautiful one of all… 

Mahiru: Wait, what do you-

Ibuki: Later! (Running off)

Mahiru: That girl really is something… 

**Ibuki and Mahiru S support**

Mahiru: Ibuki… 

Ibuki: Yeah yeah? How can I help?

Mahiru: Well, I went to that library again. To see if I could find any other books with my mother’s photography. 

Ibuki: I doubt you’ll find any. Or at least, not in the war section.

Mahiru: So it was you. All those books were in a pile on the ground. Did you really check all of them?

Ibuki: Sure did! Back to front, looking for any mention of her! 

Mahiru: Why did you-

Ibuki: Hafta say, I now know more about 20th century warfare than I ever expected to. Maybe I should become a tactician.

Mahiru: Hey Ibuki-

Ibuki: Imagine that! Me controlling everyone! If I had control of everyone, I’d make them all buy tickets to my concert-

Mahiru: Ibuki-

Ibuki: Then they’d always sell out! Not that they don’t sell out usually, but-

Mahiru: Why did you go to all that trouble? You didn’t have to.

Ibuki: Hmm… 

Mahiru: …

Ibuki: What was the question again? 

Mahiru: Why did you-

Ibuki: Because I like you. I really like you a lot! I wanted to do something mega-special-awesome for you!

Mahiru: Ibuki… when you say like? 

Ibuki: Like like! Like I wanna hold your hand and stuff! Ya get me? 

Mahiru: I get you… (she holds Ibuki’s hand) like this? 

Ibuki: Eh?

Mahiru: I like you too.

Ibuki: Oh, that’s good. So does that mean we’re dating now? 

Mahiru: I guess it does. 

Ibuki: Awesome! 

Ending: In the aftermath of the tragedy, Ibuki travelled the world, performing to try and raise people’s spirits. Her closest ally, Mahiru, travelled with her, capturing every smile. Together, they proved that people would be able to find hope in such dark times. They were able to locate Mahiru’s mother, who had been in hiding. It is said that the first thing Ibuki did when they met was to ask permission to marry her daughter.


	2. Leon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The C support is mostly based on the UTDP event between Leon and Ibuki, which I thought was pretty cool.

**Ibuki and Leon C support**

Leon: Oh, Ibuki! Hey! 

Ibuki: Heeeeyyy! That’s me! Ibuki! 

Leon: Hehe… I wanted to talk with you at least once! 

Ibuki: Ooh? And what business does Leon, the Ultimate Baseball Star, have with me?

Leon: Forget about baseball! I'm gonna explode onto the stage as a musician!

Ibuki: Huh? You know how to play an instrument, Leon?

Leon: Nah. I'm gonna be vocals!

Ibuki: Hmmm… then how about writing lyrics and composing? 

Leon: Not really. I'm gonna have one of my other members do that pain in the ass stuff.

Ibuki: W-Wow… so does that mean you already have band members ready to go on stage with you? 

Leon: That's what I'm recruiting people for right now! So… Ibuki, you wanna join my band?

Ibuki: Huh?

Leon: You're guitar, right? Well, I don't have any instruments yet, so anything's fine. 

Ibuki: Hu…

Leon: Me and the former star Ibuki... I’m gonna be the lead, but I'll let it slide if you stand out a little. 

Ibuki: huhuhuhuhu… ahhh… I don't even have a face for this. I've never felt this un-pumped up… Not bad, Leon. Not bad.

Leon: Then you're gonna be the guitarist for my band, right?

Ibuki: Nooope! Not even if you paid me a million, a billion, or a gajillion dollars!

Leon: What? 

Ibuki: I ain’t interested in performing with someone like you. 

Leon: Why don’t you want-

Ibuki: Why would I? 

Leon: Because… you know… I really wanna be a musician, and you’d be awesome! 

Ibuki: And? 

Leon: And I could get ya more fans. 

Ibuki: I already got plenty. 

Leon: And if we had me singing, and you on guitar- you’ve written plenty of amazing songs! 

Ibuki: And you? 

Leon: What about me? 

Ibuki: (Imitating Leon’s voice) “Hi, I’m Leon, and I don’t wanna do any hard work. I’ll just turn up, sing, and let my bandmates pick up the slack.”

Leon: What? That’s not what I’m- 

Ibuki: How much singing practice have you done? 

Leon: Well, I sing in the shower…

Ibuki: Wowsa, are you this blasé about baseball? 

Leon: I mean, I haven’t turned up to practice in years, but I got the talent to pull through every match. It’ll be the same for-

Ibuki: Shh.

Leon: But-

Ibuki: Shh! This discussion is over. See ya around! 

**Ibuki and Leon B support**

Leon: Ibuki! Hey, Ibuki! 

Ibuki: La la la! 

Leon: Ibuki, talk to me! 

Ibuki: La la! 

Leon: Oh come on! 

Ibuki: Oh, Leon~ didn’t see you there, what’s crackin’? 

Leon: I wanted to- I- 

Ibuki: Is this about your silly band again? 

Leon: Haha, yeah… 

Ibuki: Ugh… 

Leon: Seriously? You ain’t gonna hear me out? 

Ibuki: Nope! Ibuki has absolutely no intention of joining your band. Nil! Nada!

Leon: I’ve given your… comments from the other day consideration, and I really wanna prove myself. 

Ibuki: Hmm… tell me about baseball. 

Leon: Huh? 

Ibuki: Tell me! Why don’t you practice, why’d ya wanna stop? 

Leon: I just don’t enjoy it anymore. That’s the answer to both questions. 

Ibuki: And why do you think that is? 

Leon: Dunno… just, everytime I play a game, we win, but it feels empty. Gah, the last few games, coach only let me bat. Even though I can outdo everyone else, in literally every position! 

Ibuki: Ok, and? 

Leon: Ugh, it’s everyone else’s fault! I’m an amazing pitcher, but the damned catcher can’t catch! What’s the point of having a catcher that can’t catch? 

Ibuki: Go on… 

Leon: In any other position, I can throw the ball like hell to get it to whatever fielder needs it, but they just aren’t quick enough to get it! 

Ibuki: Wow… 

Leon: That’s why I never practice! None of them are on my level, what’s the point in improving if I’m only gonna be miles ahead! 

Ibuki: Wowwww! You really have that little self-awareness, dontcha? 

Leon: The hell are you talking about? 

Ibuki: Lemme compare it to something from my world. Say I was in a band. Ya following so far?

Leon: Oh come on, I’m not that stupid. 

Ibuki: Ok ok! Just checking! So uh, I’m in a band yeah? But I decide I’m so good at guitar, I don’t need to practice with the others. So I rock up to a concert! Haha, rock up! 

Leon: Haha. 

Ibuki: But shock and horror! In the concert, I’m totally out of sync! It’s just not jamming! Why would that be? 

Leon: Uh… if you don’t practice, you won’t be able to do well with others? 

Ibuki: Mmmmmm… you need that group unity to succeed. And you ain’t gonna have no unity, if you never interact with the group! 

Leon: Holy shit. 

Ibuki: The penny dropped huh? Actually, the penny dropped, the 100 yen coin dropped, the entire bank dropped! 

Leon: Wait wait… I need to think about this. I’ll see you around? 

Ibuki: Anytime. 

**Ibuki and Leon A support**

Ibuki: Yo yo! Come for more words of wisdom from your friendly neighbourhood Ibuki? 

Leon: Not really, just wanted to have a chat. 

Ibuki: Okie dokie! Chat away! 

Leon: I’ve been thinking-

Ibuki: Always a dangerous pastime. 

Leon: And I’ve decided that I might wanna play baseball a little more. You know, when this whole tragedy thing is all over. 

Ibuki: Crack-a-lackin dude! 

Leon: I’ll beg my team to take me back… I mean, if it’s still around after this mess. And I’ll definitely show up to every single damn practice! 

Ibuki: That’s the spirit! 

Leon: Man I already told everyone… I said I was gonna become a famous musician. But after all this time, I just wanna play baseball! Man, I’m so uncool right now! 

Ibuki: Oh yeah, you’re super mega uncool! 

Leon: What? Aren’t you meant to cheer me up or something? 

Ibuki: Haha, just kidding~ you’re totally cool! 

Leon: But I’m not gonna give up on my dream either! Someday, I won’t be able to play anymore. When it comes to that, I’ll start singing! It’ll be totally cool! 

Ibuki: Ya don’t see many sportsmen going into music. 

Leon: I know right! It’ll be a new venture, something never seen before! And hey, when that time comes… 

Ibuki: I still won’t be in your band.

Leon: Oh come on! I’ll be a total team player, I’ll write all the music, I’ll do whatever needs to be done.

Ibuki: To be perfectly Ibuki, I don’t think I’d do well in a band with you. 

Leon: Huh? 

Ibuki: Nah. I used to be in a band, but I quit cause of creative differences. 

Leon: Oh, so you’re not a team player either? Jeez… 

Ibuki: No, that’s not it. I loved my time in the band! It was so much fun! The five of us got on like a tuning fork and laundry! 

Leon: I’m not sure those two-

Ibuki: But ya see, they wanted to play nothing but pop. And I can’t blame ‘em, we were good at it. But I wanted to expand my horizons! You ever heard industrial catholic bugcore? 

Leon: Uh… no?

Ibuki: Me neither! So I wanted to have a go. But I didn’t wanna be too pushy on the others, so leaving was the best option! 

Leon: I see… if you’d told me that story earlier I probably wouldn’t wanna return to baseball. 

Ibuki: Well, all the greats know that you hafta be careful with the order of your story! Araki, BDG, whoever made Ni No Kuni and Ace Attorney, they all know that you gotta keep some twists ‘til the end of the tale! 

Leon: The end… so no S support? 

Ibuki: Nope!


End file.
